Above All Else
by huntsthemoon
Summary: Francine Connelly or Frankie to most was what she liked to call 'popularity adjacent' she wasn't popular but she got invited to all the best parties. If you wanted to have that extra good time you ask for Frankie. One of her best customers Jason Blossom ends up dead and she may have been the last person to have seen him. But no one is gonna admit she was there.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is, the first chapter of this crazy little Riverdale fic I've been working on. Be prepared I edited this myself so if there's any errors please let me know and I will fix them. Also there is a few warnings at the end of the chapter, the rating of this story may go up as we go but as of yet it'll stay where it is. If you want to check out any of the edits or other sneaks I have for this story they're posted on my Tumblr at  .com Also the italics at the beginning is Jughead's narration just like on the show hope you all like it.

 **Chapter 1: Tarnished Innocence**

 _Riverdale is the kind of town that if you scratch the surface of the people living here you'll find more than one dark little secret. Even its younger citizens have things they'd rather hide, places they'd rather not go. One of those places is the south side of town, home to our very own worst of the worst. That's why this looks so strange but, it's far from out of the norm._

 _High heels click, clacked down the cracked, broken sidewalk. Not the kind of shoes most people in this run down neighbourhood would wear. One look at the girl and you'd think she was lost. Her clothes were very expensive but well worn. She continued walking even when she heard a wolf-whistle behind her. Without looking she stuck her middle finger behind her and the cat calls stopped. That is until about half a block down when two rough looking men stepped out in front of her. She stopped so quick her heels scuffed the concrete and she would have fallen if she wasn't so used to walking in them._

"Come on baby," one of them said, "you look ready to party."

"Yeah. Dressed right up, isn't she Drew?" The second one winked at his buddy.

The girl rolled her heavily made up blue eyes before trying to turn around. There was another two guys behind her. She noticed that they all had a large snake tattooed on their necks.

"Well if you gentlemen don't get out of my way, I'm going to be late to a meeting," she spoke in a soft voice all smiles and sweetness.

"We know. He sent us instead," Drew the first man who spoke while raking his eyes from her expensive heels all the way up to her perfectly styled hair, "he was busy today."

"Well do you have something for me then?" She asked her smile never leaving her face as her eyes assessed him.

He nodded to one of the guys behind and they produced a large bright red purse. He handed it over before holding his hand out for the rich black leather one she had over her shoulder. She looked from him to the man named Drew.

"Does this look like it matches my outfit?" She turned her nose up, "and could you pick a more obvious one?"

"We don't pick them sweetie," she took it begrudgingly, "he also said he expects a little extra from his favourite."

Frankie unzipped the bag to see it full of small plastic baggies with an assortment of pills and powders, "if he expects that then he better have a gift in that one for me when I come back," she zipped the bag back up and situated it on her shoulder.

"I don't think you should be the one demanding things," one of the men behind her stepped closer but her smile grew when she seen Drew shake his head lightly at the other man.

"Then tell him we'll be talking when I get back after the party tomorrow night," she turned on her heel walking between the men behind her as they moved out of the way, "and he better come himself I'm not dealing with anyone else. That's not the deal."

The men watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of sight she took a deep shaking breath to calm her nerves. She hated when he added to the order. But she knew it wasn't a suggestion either. The girl pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

After a few rings the phone picked up and before the person on the other end could say anything, "pick me up at our spot in ten minutes."

The sleek red car pulls up beside the girl as she's sitting on a park bench in a much nicer neighbourhood. Her red purse sits beside her, a pair of expensive looking sunglasses on her face as she adjusts her lip gloss. She was taking too long as the driver ducks his ahead down so he can see better.

"Are you getting in?" The red haired boy behind the wheel smirks over at her.

She bounces up and into the car swinging her purse into the back seat, he looks over his designer glasses at her.

"So where are we going today?" She asked returning his smile.

"It's a surprise," he pulls away from the curb speeding up causing the girl to giggle.

The same red car is parked in the woods some time later, windows fogged up. The same girl and boy are now in the back seat both half dressed. She's smoking a cigarette while he lays across the seat his feet in her lap, hands behind his head. She puffs out some smoke and offers him the lit cigarette. The boy shakes his head sending his sweat damp and curly hair flopping into his face, causing the girl to giggle again.

"So are you coming to my Fourth of July party?" He asked casually eyeing the purse where it sits beside her bare feet.

"I do believe I can make an appearance," she smiled taking one last drag of her cigarette and throwing it out of the partially cracked window.

"Good. Because I want to see you again," he leaned forward and went to kiss her cheek.

"You know the deal," she put her finger up to stop him, "business before pleasure."

He rolled his blue eyes before he smiled again. He leaned over reaching under the driver's seat and coming up with a large envelope. He handed it to her and she hands him her purse. He opens it to check out the contents while she opens the envelope, counting the stacks without taking them out.

"There's a bonus in there just for you," he told her smoothly not looking up.

"I've told you before, it all goes through him," she sighs, "you know what he does to people who he thinks are stealing from him, never ends well."

She sets the envelope on the floor and starts getting dressed. They get out of the car and he leans over the top of the car smiling across at her.

"So I'll see you at the party tomorrow then?" He asked and she nodded her agreement.

Before she could say more he was hopping in the car and starting the engine. The girl goes to reach in to grab the envelope when he takes off slightly causing the car door to slam shut.

"What the fuck?" She yells and he stops again.

"Encouragement to come to the party," he tells her.

"I already told you I was coming," she laughed.

"Fine encouragement to end the night in my bed," he smiled predatorily.

"That's not funny you know we aren't like that," she looked sad, "unless you're willing to add to that envelope because you only paid me for today."

"I don't get a freebie?" His grin turned even more wicked.

"This isn't funny. Give me the envelope," a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Either we have another little meeting or you don't get it back," this time his eyes darken dangerously, "because I know what he'll do to you if you don't get him his money. You choose his wrath or my pleasure. I'll know you answer by tomorrow night Francine or its your neck," with that he tore off down the road.

"It's Frankie!" She hollered at the car as it drove away, "you're going to regret this Jason Blossom!'

By the time she hit the edge of town she was walking barefoot, packing her expensive heels in her hand. Frankie was starving and craving a good greasy meal at Pop's. She leaned against the building putting her shoes back on before straightening her dress and hair quickly. Then she was striding confidently into Pops a bright smile on her face. She strode to her usual spot sitting down at the counter chin in her hands.

"The usual hun?" One of the waitresses asked.

"Milkshake yeah," she smiled at the older woman, "and can I get a large fries and gravy too please Beth?"

"Sure thing," Beth returns her smile putting the order in with Pops.

Beth busies herself making Frankie her usual shake while Frankie looks through her phone noticing a message asking for a time to meet up. Frankie sighed heavily as Beth set her shake in front of her. Frankie looked up making eye contact and a little nod while Beth went back to check on her order. Mint hits her tastebuds as she takes a long sip of the shake.

She feels someone walk up behind her as Beth sets her food down in front of her, "that's $10.95 Hun," and Frankie starts patting her pockets.

Her wallet must have fallen out in Jason's car, "ummm..." She continues to pat as she tries to come up with a plan.

Frankie watched someone reach around her to pass Beth a $20, "keep the change," the boy tells her.

"You didn't have to do that," Frankie looked over at him.

"Unless you have a credit card hidden up that short skirt I think the better response is thank you," the boy adjusted his beanie over his dark hair as his mouth moved into a small smirk.

Frankie rolled her eyes and then smiled sickly sweet at him, "thank you Jughead," tilting her head for even more mock innocence.

"Oh she knows my name?" He jokes sitting down beside her setting his bag on the counter.

Beth passes him a full coffee cup that he starts to sip at as he steals a fry, "those aren't your's," Frankie warns her smile slipping slightly.

"I'm pretty sure the money I paid for them makes them mine," he took another dipping it in the gravy.

Frankie didn't answer just took another fry herself popping it into her mouth smile still intact if not dimmed on the edges. She was hoping he wouldn't notice but she caught Jughead watching her out of the corner of his eye. You'd be a fool not to know her reputation around this town, although she'd been able to keep it a secret from her brother. That was pretty easy, he wasn't around at the moment. Frankie took another sip of her shake before dipping a fry into it, Jughead raised his brow at her.

"What?" She asked taking a bit and letting out a quiet moan of pleasure.

"That looks disgusting," Jughead attempted to turn his nose up which only caused Frankie to laugh.

"You mean I actually found a food that the great Jughead Jones has not tried?" Frankie's smile was blinding as she took another fry dunking it into her shake before passing it to him.

"I'm not trying that," he stared at the fry incredulously.

"I'll pay you five dollars to do it," she wagged the fry at him and he finally took it from her.

He flattened her with a deadpan look, "That shit hasn't worked since the sixth grade."

"I wouldn't know," Frank said under her breath as her smile slipped again the spark definitely not reaching her bright blue eyes.

Jughead had forgotten about the incident in sixth grade and just as he was about to say something the bell over the door went off. The pair turned to see Jughead's best friend Archie stride through the door.

"Hey Jug I need to talk to you," Archie called as he made his way over.

Jughead looked over at Frankie, "can it wait Arch? I was just in the middle of something."

It was like Archie finally noticed who was sitting next to his friend, "it's kinda important," he said as he bounced on his heels clearly nervous.

"Don't worry about it Jones," Frankie didn't look up from her shake.

Jughead definitely noticed the cold tone that had crept into her voice, "I'll be right back," he assured her with his best attempt at a smile before following Archie outside.

Frankie watched through the window as the two friends started to argue, she flagged Beth down, "can I get my shake in a to go cup and he can have the rest when he comes back?"

The waitress did as asked, "the back doors open if you wanna go that way," she offered handing the cup back as she watched Frankie's normally bright smiling face fall into a cold mask watching the two boys who seemed in an intense argument.

"Thanks," she said and then slipped out the back of the diner.

Frankie headed off down the alley knowing that Jughead would be back shortly and the odds of him trying to find her were good. She wasn't sure what his motives would be. The little moment they'd had was like a bubble in time. As she continued on she swore she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned to look and sure enough a hulking guy was walking about ten feet away. Her mind panicked and she picked up the pace. Before she could make it to the other end of the alley though there was a black pick up truck pulling in her way.

"Shit!" She swore trying to look around to find another exit which wasn't going to be easy considering the length of her skirt and the height of her heels.

"You better get in," the voice from inside the truck demanded.

Frankie sighed opening the door and hopping in which was a feat in these shoes if she did say so herself. She sat gingerly in the seat putting her seat belt on as the man pulled away. He was in his early forties at least and definitely not the type you'd picture a sixteen year old girl riding around with. He was scruffy, hair unkempt and a familiar tattoo on his neck.

"You seem to be walking around a little too lightly this afternoon," he pointed out.

"Yeah I left my purse at home today," she answered simply while trying to keep her handle from shaking in fear.

"Oh so my guys didn't see you walking along the highway into town without it?" He raised a brow as his dark eyes tried assessing her while driving, "and they also didn't see you ignoring my texts at Pop's?"

Frankie swallowed harshly before remembering the shake, taking a large sip. The man beside her reached over causing her to stiffen. But he just grabbed the shake putting the straw in his mouth. But he didn't take a sip right away, licking his lips first.

"What is that gloss you're wearing? Strawberry?" He didn't wait for an answer as he took a long sip of her shake before giving it back.

They rode in silence for a while when Frankie realized they were headed towards her house, the truck stopped out front, "thanks," she said feeling small and alone in the truck.

"I expect that payment tomorrow night," he leaned over opening the door for her, "or I will find another way to get what I'm owed."

His face was right next to her's and he had a look of anger simmering behind his eyes so she dropped her blues, "I'm sorry FP."

"That's my girl," he smiled sitting back as she got out of the truck and trudge to the house.

Frank tried her best not to run into the dark house, the minute she was inside and the silence set in she slid down the inside of the door. When the tears came they were hard to stop. She was so worn out she curled up there and was asleep within minutes.

 _By the time she'll wake up the next morning the news will have broke about Jason Blossom's disappearance and there will be a text message telling her she better not run. Frankie will be shocked just as much as anyone else in Riverdale. But she will also be terrified of what FP is capable of now that she has no idea where his drugs or money have gone. Frankie will live in that fear for a week before FP finally pulls her back into that truck._

 _And so starts Riverdale's descent into the darkness we were so young and naive to let go by unnoticed. This was the year that burnt away the rest of our innocence, those of us that still had some left anyway. Some of us thought we were tarnished blacker than the Lodge's fine silver but that year proved there was more dirt to be tossed on our graves._


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter, Warnings at the end. Hope you all like it, thanks so much for all the support on the first chapter. You all are amazing.

 **Chapter 2: Fear and Grease**

 _In the week since Jason's mysteriously accident things in Riverdale have gotten back to normal while simultaneously changing forever. The citizens are back to gossiping about cheating husbands and who was seen slipping into the only liquor store in the small town. While also discussing what exactly happened at Sweet Water River that day. And of course the whole situation was front and centre page of the local paper. Mrs. Cooper was taking some sort of sadistic glee out of destroying the Blossom's reputation with salacious headlines._

 _The teens of the town were either in shock or pretending to be unaffected by the disappearance of one of their own. Which meant that sales for the local dealers had skyrocketed as people attempted to forget that the town wasn't as sleepy as they always thought. They were all trying their best to act like they weren't waiting for Jason's body to wash up on shore someday. It was the waiting that was driving those curious to obsession._

The truck stopped behind Pop's and she got out. Legs shaky like a newborn deer as she settled herself. Straightening her clothes and pulling her skirt down and straight. No words were said as the truck pulled away. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Sweetie are you okay?" she looked over to see Bethany sitting down on a crate sneaking a smoke.

"I will be in a second," she started digging through her purse not finding what she needed.

"If you want a smoke Frankie you just have to ask," Bethany guessed holding her pack out for the girl.

Frankie took one in between her fingers nodding her thanks before putting it between her lips and lighting it. After a long drag and a shaky exhale it was like she was a marionette with the strings cut, she just sagged down into herself.

"Rough day?" Bethany asked with a knowing smile.

"About to be better," Frankie told her from her spot hanging her head between her knees, "I'm going to go in there and have the greasiest burger ever and it's going to taste amazing."

"If you keep eating your feelings you'll be my favourite customer," Bethany smiled.

"Wait?" Frankie looked up a fake pout on her lips, "I'm not now?"

"Do you even have to ask who my favourite is?" Bethany asked shrugging her frail shoulders.

Frankie smiled sickly sweet, "so I just need to eat more than Jughead? Done!"

"Good luck with that," Bethany shook her head and patted Frankie's shoulder on her way by and into the diner.

As soon as she went in Frankie took another drag of her cigarette. Lost in her thoughts for a few moments her face slipping into a mask of torment. The conversation not 10 minutes before weighing heavily on her.

"Well it's now or never I guess," she butted out the cigarette throwing it into the can provided and headed into the diner.

Waving at Pop on the way by to take her spot at the counter and was happy to see a burger, fries and milkshake waiting for her, "you're welcome," Bethany called over her shoulder where she was busy filling a thermos of coffee for Fred Andrews.

Frankie turned back to her meal starting to eat and trying to shut out the world around her but sure enough someone stopped behind her, "Hey Frankie," Fred Andrews spoke and she spun around to face him.

"Hey Mr. Andrews," she smiled way sweeter than need be, "what's up?"

"Oh just headed to the job site for the afternoon," Fred watched her eyes narrow minutely, "how's your Mom doing? Haven't seen her lately."

"You know how it is," she chose her words carefully, "she works long hours for all the legal bills so she doesn't get out much."

"Well if she ever needs a hand I can always," Fred was cut off when Frankie's hand went up.

"You can always what?" her smile still hadn't left and suddenly looked deadly, "you can give her some money?"

Fred's expression shut off, "I'm just trying to do the right thing," he sounded exhausted.

"Well you're about four years too late on that Mr. Andrews," she quirked her head to the side.

"Still if you ever need anything," he used his best Dad voice trying to plead with her with his eyes before leaving.

Frankie watched him go the warmth gone from her usually smiley face, "asshole," she said under her breath before turning back to her burger.

Her phone buzzed from the counter beside her and she looked over at it, 'update?' was all the text said from Rattler. She ignored it in favourite of another bite of her burger, 'don't ignore me,' her phone buzzed again.

Frankie sighed wiping her hands off and grabbing her phone with one hand while putting a fry in her mouth with the other, 'are we getting impatient?' she smiled softly to herself she knew kicking a snake was asking for trouble but after the day she'd had it was worth it for the small thrill.

As expected she received a reply almost instantly, 'not smart,' was all it said and she shivered.

Her blue eyes trailed around the diner to find she was mostly alone except for an old man at the other end of the counter having coffee with Bethany, 'having something to eat no one's here,' she set the phone down again and continued eating.

She was half way through her burger when she heard the bell above the door ring as a familiar face walked through the door. He was packing his messenger bag and headed straight to his usual table. Frankie rolled her eyes at his predictability. She went back to her burger when the bell rang again. This time she didn't look up just kept eating when she felt a group behind her. Frankie sighed but spun around smile plastered on.

"What can I do for you boys?" she asked sweetly adjusting her skirt, placing her hands in her lap and crossing her legs primly.

The middle guy leaned forward, placing his hands on the counter behind her. His face was only inches from her's, "well look what we have here," he sneered in her face.

Frankie smiled up at him not a hint of anything else on her face, "what can I do for you Reggie?" she reached up lightly brushing her fingers down where his collar of his letterman jacket touched his neck.

"Well me and the boys were thinking of having a little party," Reggie's eyes were roaming her body and she had to try really hard not to roll her eyes, "we were hoping for a party favour or two?"

"Well I'm sure I can arrange something for you," she turned to try to grab her phone which caused her skirt to ride up a little.

She froze when she felt a hand where her bare thigh had been exposed, "I'm pretty sure just you would be good enough," she turned to look back at Reggie trying to keep the fear out of her eyes.

"Reggie?" she asked barely keeping the shake out of her voice, "what are you doing?"

"Just getting a quick sample of the merchandise," he explained and she heard his buddy Chuck laugh beside her.

She looked around to see if anyone was going to stop this but Reggie's buddies were blocking them from anyone's view. She looked over and tried to catch Jughead's eye but he was busy at his laptop not even looking up.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Reggie's hand was now underneath the fabric of her skirt moving slowly up.

"I'm sure I can afford your price," he said all confident, "the Mantle's have just as much money as the Blossom's."

Frankie was more confused, "Reggie I don't know what Jason told you but get off of me," this time her voice shook as he finger caught her underwear just over her hip.

"He told me everything and unless you want the whole town to know you'll show up," Reggie looked her fully in the eye.

Frankie's eyes grew large and she started to struggle finally as his eyes darkened dangerously, "please stop."

Reggie smirked and snapped the elastic on her hip, her traitorous body was starting to react and her breath was coming in pants, "doesn't sound like you want me to."

"Reggie that's enough," she put more force into her voice.

Suddenly Reggie was ripped off of her and she was able to adjust her skirt. She looked up to find Archie Andrews pinning Reggie against a booth. Jughead had finally looked up and was looking between the whole group confused. Bethany was standing on the other end of Pop's hands on her hips.

"She told you enough," Archie was seething.

Frankie huffed at the show of male dominance even though inside she was shaking. She stood up primly smoothing her clothing before leaving money including a generous tip for Bethany.

"Andrews?" Frankie asked putting her hand on the taller boys well muscled shoulder.

Archie looked down at her confused, "did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she said smiling over at Reggie, "he just has a really bad way of asking a girl for a date. When did you say this party was Reggie?"

A knowing look crossed his face and he smirked brushing Archie's hands off of him, "Friday at 9 pm."

"Can I invite a few friends?" she smiled flirtatiously at the other boy.

Reggie nodded eagerly, "sure thing," he winked.

She turned from the other boys and walked further down the aisle to where Jughead was standing, "hey Jughead would you like to be my date to a party?" she could hear Reggie fuming already.

Jughead raised a brow at her, "uhhh… sure?" he said.

"Good meet me at my place at 8:30 sharp," she smiled but he noticed it didn't seem to reach her eyes, "if you remember where it is."

Jughead just nodded slightly and she walked away.

"You too Andrews," Reggie told the other boy two could play this game and he was rewarded when he seen Frankie's back straighten in shock, "all football players have to be there."

Archie looked between the two confused as Reggie turned and his goons left Pop's to get into his expensive looking truck.

"Okay what was that all about?" Archie turned his eyes to Frankie.

"I had it handled Andrews," her voice had turned cold which was a shock to the two boys left watching her.

"I was just trying to help," Archie offered.

"You fucking Andrews and your god damned hero complexes," she growled, "your Father and you have helped me more than enough for this life time and the next."

With that she stormed out of the restaurant, around a group of freshman that were coming in and Archie looked to Jughead confused just to see him sit down at his laptop ignoring his now ex-friend.

 _She knew she had a little bit of an audience but most of the town knew why her family and the Andrews family wouldn't ever get along. But like many things in Riverdale only half truths and lies stick in the minds of the residents. They'll never know the whole story of what happened the day of Frankie's twelfth birthday. The small group of friends at the party didn't even fully know. We would never know how much that day had changed the youngest Connelly sibling, had damaged her possibly beyond repair._

 _But maybe that was a story worth looking into? Maybe there was a life line that needed to be thrown before she drowned? Became just another name on the wall of the sheriff's station's missing persons. One thing was for sure Frankie Connelly was way over her head in a river with a current far too swift._

 **WARNING:**

 **Dubious Consent**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took for-EVER! Here's chapter 3 of Above All Else. We're getting closer to the season 1 premiere.

 **WARNINGS:**

 **Alcohol Use**

 **Mentioned Drug Use**

 **Sex**

 **Dubious Consent**

 **Language**

 **Chapter 3: One Night We Should Forget**

 _In the days after her confrontation in Pop's life seemed to go back to normal for Frankie. She'd be at her usual spot at the counter every day, texting away on her phone. But she wasn't the only one back to their usual routine in the diner. One booth always busy with the click-clacking of a laptop's keys and the gentle thunk of a coffee cup being set down. Behind the counter was always the quick talking of the waitresses gossiping with Pops himself. If you tried hard enough you could pretend that the diner was an island unto itself, a paradise amongst the dessert that was Riverdale._

 _But that's the naive thinking of teenagers, that nothing can touch them if they stay in their little bubbles. But life always has a way of popping those bubbles. It's how you handle the unavoidable fall after that speaks to your character._

Frankie had been able to forget about the party tonight for most of the week. But after meeting FP that morning she couldn't shake the butterflies from her stomach, the more she tried they seemed to turn to lead and drop to the bottom leaving a heavy feeling behind. She sat staring down at her phone lost in her own world while chewing on the straw in her shake and tapping her long fingernails absently on the counter. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in thought when she felt a hand land gently on her shoulder, she looked over to see Jughead looking over at her.

"Just checking to make sure you want me to meet up at your place?" Jughead asked.

Frankie took a moment to clear her mind before answering, "it's fine Jones. You don't have to come at all," Frankie turned her smile on blinding for him.

He studied her, he couldn't help it, "are you sure? You seemed pretty wigged the other day."

"You know how Reggie is," she winked at him, "always trying to be the big man but he likes to be put in his place by a woman sometimes."

"Why does it sound like you're a dominatrix when you say that?" Jughead delivered in dead pan with a sarcastic quirk of his lips.

He missed the flinch she tried to suppress at the words, "you wish," she stood up slightly shaky and made her way outside.

That comment stayed with her the rest of the day. She stood in front of the full length mirror a white silk slip and her underwear the only things covering her skin. She knew her schtick was playing up the innocence but this was the first time it felt so wrong. To pretend to be the damsel in distress knowing she would never have or want a knight in shining armour.

She looked over her shoulder at the plain looking black purse she was bringing and back at the pale silver dress, "well it's now or never," she sighed pouting her glossy pink lips.

Frankie walked out of the house fully prepared to walk the distance, but of course this day seemed to bring the unexpected as an older truck pulled in front of her.

The door swung open to revealing the smiling red head of her nightmares, "Hey Frankie! Reggie asked if I could stop by and pick you up. Something about not wanting to damage the money makers," Archie smiled like it was a completely innocent comment.

Frankie stared at him in shock for a moment until she realized he really had no clue, so turning on her charm with a smile, "sure thing Archie," she hopped up daintily into the truck.

"I thought Jug was picking you up?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I gave him an out it's not really his kind of thing," Frankie checked her phone to see a message from a number she didn't recognize, 'having a good ride?' She grit her teeth but didn't answer, "speaking of things out of the norm. How come you're going to this party Archie? Haven't ever seen you at one before."

Archie used one hand to scratch the hair at the nape of his neck while blushing, "yeah Reggie said bonding with the team outside of practice looks good if I want to make it on Varsity this year. Plus he said they guys put in a better word for a guy if you go to these things."

"Of course he did," Frankie said under her breath before smiling at Archie, 'blackmailing everyone these days, are we?' She sent back.

They sat in silence 'til they were in front of the house and she got another message, 'you have no idea,' her face was pale as Archie got out. She hopped down from the truck and looked up to see Reggie holding the front door open, wicked grin in place and phone in his hand.

"Andrews always the last to arrive," he looked over to Frankie, "at least now the fun can begin."

The trio walked through the foyer together before Reggie touched Frankie's arm to stop her, she stopped but so did Archie looking back at her confused.

"Straight down the hall to the living room, the guys are waiting," he looked to Frankie who was a little shocked by his concern before she nodded, grabbing onto Reggie's arm as he lead her down a side hallway, into the kitchen, "need a bowl for the party favours."

Frankie set her bag down on the counter opening it up to get them out, she felt him behind her as he set the bowl down and then caged her in with his hands on either side of her body. She tried not to bristle as she watched his hands grip the counter. She empty the bags into a bowl as he shifted and placed an envelope in the now mostly empty purse.

"That's for this and later," she turned around to face him.

"Why wait for later?" She asked throwing her arms around his neck while pulling herself flushed against his body, "we can get this out of the way and I can leave you to mingle with all the airheads waiting for you to show them some attention."

"You really think I want to touch something as dirty as you," he sneered at her backing up immediately, "I have other things in mind for you."

With that he walked out of the room laughing as she attempted to collect herself, "shit."

When she finally had herself back into a presentable and smooth look she walked down the hallway towards the living room. She could hear them all laughing and talking. When she walked in every eye turned towards her and she was horrified to see she was the only girl. She thought back to the envelope Reggie put in her bag, it wasn't that thick, was it?

Reggie patted the spot between him and Archie, "don't worry we won't bite, the other girls will be here soon," he winked at her and the feeling of dread she'd been living with all day doubled.

Frankie stepped lightly around all of the boy's legs trying her best in her heels before tripping and falling straight into Archie's lap. Her face hitting his thighs with her ass in the air. He helped her stand up before she slid into her spot face bright red as the guys around her laughed at her slip.

"You've got some smudged lipstick," Reggie motioned to her mouth.

Frankie wiped at her mouth and looked up to see Reggie with his phone pointed at her and he winked, "gotta capture everything for memory's sake, right?"

Frankie tried not to react, "somebody promised me a drink or two," she smiled sweetly over at Reggie but Archie could feel her stiffen.

Reggie handed her a pre-mixed cup, she looked over raising an eyebrow, "do you really think I'd put something in it?" Reggie faked hurt crossing his hands over his heart.

Frankie took a good swig, "wouldn't put it past you," she muttered under her breath.

It didn't take long for the first cup to empty and Reggie to pass another one over, putting his arm around her shoulders with the motion, "you're going to get messy drunk and you're going to let Archie sleep with you," he leaned in and whispered knowing that Archie was busy chatting up Moose on his other side.

"And if I don't?" Frankie knew there was always something on the other side of this.

"The pictures I took tonight are the mildest ones of you on this phone," Reggie held it up and the bolt of fear at the familiarity of it shook her to her core, "a friend gave it to me to use as a burner."

Frankie kept her cool on the outside while freaking out internally, "and I'm just supposed to believe that Jason just gave you his phone?" she inched closer to Reggie placing her hand high on his leg.

"I think it's sweet that you believe he gave you his real phone number and not just his burner number," Reggie tilted his head and smirked at her.

Frankie leaned in pushing her hand up higher, "it's sexy you think you can blackmail me. Big man taking charge," she purred right into his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

She let the skin pop out and blew on it, the cold air causing him to shiver. Frankie knew from experience that the twitch she felt next to her fingertips was anything but innocent. She purposefully brushed her fingers across the forming bulge before pulling it back to cross her arms across her chest and shiver dramatically.

"It's awfully cold in here," she leaned into Archie's warmth while Reggie quirked a silent brow at her, "do you have a blanket around here?"

Reggie looked at her confused but wrapped a blanket around her shoulders anyways. Frankie leaned into Archie more and started into a conversation with Moose and him. A few minutes in she smirked over at Reggie as Archie put his arms around her shoulders after another over the top shiver. Reggie was doing his best to cover his pout but he'd failed if the wink she sent him was anything to go by.

Reggie huffed air out his nose before attempting to adjust himself. It wasn't long and he was deep into conversation with Chuck about this Fall's lineup for some sports team or another. At some point he'd felt Frankie's blanket fall part way across his lap. But he ignored it still pissed about the half chub he was sporting.

What happened next was harder to ignore, the warm touch of gentle fingers running over his shirt just above his pant line. His dark eyes glanced to the side to see her deep in conversation beside him. So he turned and tried to keep up with the conversation he'd been having. It got increasingly hard as those fingers worked their way under the fabric. Long nails scraping across his muscles and through the sparse hair trailing from his belly button down below his pants. She pulled lightly at the hair and it shot him with a jolt of pleasure pain straight to his crotch, he could see a pleased smirk lift the side of her mouth he could see, as he went from half mast to full as her fingers slipped under his boxers. Firm, warm fingers wrapped around him while a thumb swiped across the head.

Reggie bit the inside of his cheek to contain the moan as she began to stroke him in earnest. Frankie gave a few more tugs feeling his legs shake with excursion, before stopping altogether holding him in a tight grip. She had to contain her glee when his hips bucked up trying his best to fuck up into her hand. A few thrusts of his hips and Frankie pulled her hand out placing it back into her lap. Reggie coughed to cover the whine trying to escape his throat.

He leaned over into her ear a small growl, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Frankie turned towards him smile small, "well I can finish what I started but you only paid me for one," she winked turning back towards Archie to snuggle in a bit.

Reggie huffs as he stands up, holding his hand out to her, "could you lend me a hand?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Archie looked over confused, "silly Reggie can't mix a girl a drink alone," Frankie shook her head.

Frankie stood up stumbling slightly on the blanket still slightly wrapped around her, Archie held his arm out to steady her. His eyes took in the empty cups on the table that were in front of them and then swept up to her. Frankie straightened up and winked, "don't worry Andrews I got this," Archie was thrown by her confidence but she didn't give him a chance to react as she stepped away from his hands and left the room following Reggie.

She caught up to him outside of a room where he was leaning an arm on the frame, Frankie slipped into the space so that her back was to the door smiling up at him, "if we do this, we're done. I owe you nothing and I can leave," it was a statement not a question and he just smirked while opening the door for her to slip inside.

Archie had been discussing the new crop of Riverdale Vixen's with Chuck when he looked down at his phone and then beside him where there were two empty spots. Watching Frankie leaving that room with Reggie didn't sit well with him. Especially with the look the other boy had given her when he stood up. Reggie was pissed and not from the alcohol he'd barely drunk. Archie had noticed the two flirting back and forth all night. And he'd noticed the cold shoulder Reggie had received for quite a while before they'd up and left.

"Hey anyone need another beer from the fridge?" Archie asked and stood up stretching his legs.

A couple grunts called out and he headed out the same direction the other teens had gone. Archie looked through the kitchen unsurprised to see no sign of them. He walked down a side hallway hearing voices further down. Then he heard what sounded like a scream before rushing ahead throwing the door open. His eyes were thrown wide as he seen a pale expanse of back with brown curls cascading down. His eyes met Reggie's over her shoulder before something flew at his head and there was raised voices.

"Get out Archie!" Frankie yelled scrambling off of the bed to cover herself.

Archie seemed glued to the spot before he came back to himself, "Frankie are you okay?" he asked worried as she seemed allot more upset than being caught having sex with someone should warrant.

She was shaking as she started to pull on her dress as best she could covering her body with a blanket, "are we done here?" she asked Reggie face red and a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Sure," he smiled arrogantly at her, "I'd ask if it was good for you but we both know I don't care."

Archie was horrified with how they were talking to each other, "good I'm out of here," Frankie grabbed her shoes and purse from the floor before storming out shoving Archie on the way by.

"What the hell was that?" Archie asked Reggie while the other just laid back in the bed covered in only a blanket.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell," Reggie laughed as Archie turned to follow Frankie out.

 _By the time he got out of the house she was hopping into an old pickup truck. Archie will forget about this moment by the morning. But when he sees the horrified shame on her face later it will snap back to him like a Stretch Armstrong that's about to break. And he'll realize he could've saved her that night. Archie could have stopped her fall, but he was a second too late. And as with most teenagers he was too naive to notice a cry for help when they see it._

 _By the time Frankie is seen back at Pop's it's obvious to anyone who's seen the girl that something had changed. She'd been darkened by something. Just another innocence that's become a casualty of the dark underbelly of Riverdale._


End file.
